Crack-Fic N1
by Circle of Justice
Summary: Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, de rire en cours d'art et de sortir une connerie ! Mais cela tomba sur nous ! Bonne lecture ! /!\ Présence de Lemon


_Salutations ! Voici une crack-fic fraîchement sorti de ma petite tête et de celle de The Bloody Sentimental Queen ! Nous sommes vraiment pas nettes, nous deux, hm ? Bref, c'est une totale crack-fic, avec un lemon à la clé !_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je suis ouverte à tout ! (pour la peine, c'est vrai.)_

_Circle of J., qui vous souhaite une agréable et insensée lecture !_

* * *

**Crack Fic N°1: Qui sont vraiment les Avengers ?**

* * *

Steve n'en pouvait plus. Son bandeau aux couleurs psychédéliques lui portait un peu chaud, tout comme ses cheveux longs. Il soupira longuement, adossé à son van à motifs hippies. Steve l'avait acheté il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne parvenait plus à s'en séparer ! Aujourd'hui, il était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Cependant, il lui manquait quelque chose. Le blond s'était arrêté devant un champ, son poncho à motifs fleuris ressortant par rapport à l'environnement. Il avait besoin de fumer. Fumer de l'herbe, pour oublier tous ses problèmes. Mais pour ça, il avait besoin d'en avoir. Et là, à proximité d'une petite ferme éloignée de toute civilisation, il en avait à abondance ! Ce champ était immense !

Ravi, le blond se dirigea vers le champ à pas de loup puis cueillit quelques brindilles. Elles étaient parfaites pour leur futur usage. Il releva la tête, observant une vache qui le fixait d'un air de reproche. Cette vache avait l'air plus intelligente que les autres. Celle-ci continua à le fixer tandis qu'il terminait sa récolte, et soudain, une voix le héla, avec un petit accent absolument horrible à entendre, d'une voix grave: "Hé là ! Viens par ici, mon p'tit gars."

Steve se tourna et fit face à un fermier tout à fait sexy. Il était vêtu d'une chemise entrebâillée au niveau de son torse, qui laissait voir des pectoraux musclés suffisamment plaisants. L'homme était brun et était assez petit, et son chapeau de paille cachait la moitié supérieure de son visage. Le jean de l'homme, en mauvais état mais pas assez pour rendre le fermier repoussant, était retroussé, comme s'il avait été mis de la sorte pour labourer. Le blond s'approcha de l'homme qui l'avait interpellé, celui-ci le regardant assez froidement. "Qu'est-ce vous foutiez dans m'in champ ?"

Le blond ne sut quoi répondre, ce que le fermier vit bien. Mais le hippie tenta tout de même. "J'avais besoin d'herbe, monsieur..."

"N'in, dites rien, j'compris ! Mais pour que j'vous laisse repartir avec m'in herbe, mon p'tit gars, va falloir me filer un coup d'main avec mes vaches !"

Steve resta abasourdi une seconde. "Vos vaches ?"

"Ouais, mon gars ! Elles ont besoin d'être traites." Le fermier l'emmena avec lui dans la petite ferme qui était remplie de vaches. Steve s'approcha de l'une d'elle, entendant soudain des pas derrière lui vu que le fermier arrivait derrière lui, tenant des instruments de traite. Steve en perdit toutes ses couleurs. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça pour trois brin d'herbe ?

Le fermier se pencha et commença à traire la vache qui ronronna de plaisir, tout en discutant avec lui. "Moi j'm'appelle Tony. Et toi c'est ?"

"Steve. Steve Rogers."

"Enchanté, mon p'tit." Il continua dans le silence son travail, puis d'un coup, quelqu'un se trouva derrière eux, un agneau dans les bras.

Un homme, avec des cheveux plus longs que ceux d'une femme tressés et jetés paresseusement par-dessus son épaule droite. Il portait une tunique vert bouteille et un pantalon qui semblait plutôt confortable marron chocolat. Il avait, pour terminer, de belles bottes noires en cuir qui lui arrivait juste en-dessous du genou. Son visage était bien pâle, et ses yeux d'un vert flamboyant contrastait avec cette peau si blanche. "Tony ? Qui est-ce ?"

Cet homme-là inspirait la confiance de Steve. Il semblait bien plus intelligent que le fermier auquel il avait affaire. Le fermier, Tony, répondit d'une voix mielleuse malgré son accent abominablement déplaisant. "Il s'appelle Steve, et il veut mon herbe."

"Et tu ne pourrais pas simplement la lui donner ? Ne lui inflige pas ça." Le jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'années, regarda la traite qui était en cours. "Il n'a pas demandé à subir ce genre de choses."

Steve fut d'accord avec lui. Un peu plus à l'aise grâce au ton chaleureux du nouveau venu, il s'exprima à son tour. "Vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné votre nom, jeune homme."

"Je ne suis pas si jeune que ça. Je suis Loki. Enchanté." Soudainement, le blond lui paraissait plus sympathique. Mais il n'aimait quand même pas qu'on lui demande son nom. Il préféra donc s'écarter, ramenant des biscuits et du thé sur la table de déjeuner d'extérieur.

Quand, tout d'un coup, quelque chose arriva qui ne devait pas être prévu. Un grand blond, affreusement musclé, arriva en courant pour attraper à la volée le frêle brun. Celui-ci glapit de douleur, le poussant autant qu'il le pouvait, tandis que la prise du plus âgé se renforçait. Steve les fixa tous les deux, se demandant bien pour quelle raison cet homme, qui venait d'on ne savait où, aimait faire du mal à ce Loki.

Il sut un peu après que ce n'était pas son intention.

"Mon frère !" Commenta d'une voix très grave le blond arrivant seulement. Le brun se raidit à cette appellation mais préféra ne pas relever. "Comment se porte ta maisonnée ?"

Steve perdit le fil à partir du moment où le grand "Thor" commença à parler des astres et de la densité de la matière. Il décida de retourner auprès de son hôte, mais heurta une jeune femme rousse, possédant une poitrine conséquente, qui était accompagnée d'un autre blond, plus petit et frêle, qu'elle surnommait "moineau". Le blond préféra ne pas y réfléchir, mais alors qu'il allait repartir vers le fermier, la rousse le retint, se frottant à lui. "Hé, chéri. Ça te dirait de jouer un peu avec moi, dans la botte de foin de ce bon vieux Stark ?"

"Non, merci. Je dois aider Tony à traire sa vache, puis je pourrais m'en aller de cette maison de fous !"

Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce. Loki avait arrêté de demander "C'est qui ?" ou encore "C'est quoi ?" à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de quelque chose; Tony avait arrêté de traire sa vache pour regarder la rousse, qui avait froncé les sourcils. Les autres étaient immobiles, ne cachant pas leur perplexité. Steve sourit, fier de l'effet que ça avait produit, mais alors qu'il allait partir avec ses brins d'herbes, un brun à lunettes le retint, l'emportant plus loin avec lui. Le blond, un peu étourdi, se laissa emmener dans un coin plus éloigné de la maisonnette.

Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne lui fasse des avances.

Là, ça n'allait plus.

Il soupira de façon audible puis s'en alla, ne faisant même plus attention à cette âme de romantique que semblait être ce "Bruce". Il préférait de loin son van, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin du champ.

Hors de ses gonds, le blond quitta à grands pas la maisonnée, mais s'arrêta au milieu. Il lui restait quelques mètres pour arriver à son van, avec ses brindilles gratuitement volées, et oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner Loki, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait -ni rien à rien d'ailleurs- avec ces malades. Steve, résolu, retourna à la ferme, attrapa Loki par le bras et l'emmena plus loin dans le champ, prêt à rejoindre son van. Cependant, quelque chose attira son attention. Quand il avait touché le bras de cet homme, il avait senti quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de nommer. Et il semblait que c'était aussi le cas du jeune homme, qui avait simplement écarquillé les yeux sans plus se soucier des autres qui lui criaient de revenir.

Steve, absolument convaincu que ça ne pouvait être qu'un signe, tira le jeune brun avec lui à travers le champs, oubliant son van, oubliant tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Il fit asseoir derrière un buisson cet homme, cet enfant qui ne savait rien, et lui ôta sa tunique. Le gamin ne remarqua même pas ce que Steve s'apprêtait à faire avant d'être complètement nu contre l'autre homme, nu lui aussi. Là, il sembla se réveiller et le repoussa au mieux, mais il était trop tard.

Le blond était déjà en lui et le prenait en douceur, tenant à le faire s'habituer à sa présence avant qu'il ne commence vraiment.

Loki gémit une seconde de dégoût puis tenta de se remettre. De toute façon, que pouvait-il ? Il ne savait rien faire ! Comment voulait-il échapper à un homme dans ce genre de situation ? Il ne saurait même pas où aller. Et puis, ça ne semblait pas si terrible que ça. Autant essayer et ne pas se faire du mal. Loki se détendit dans les bras du blond, sentant son cœur battre à une vitesse fulgurante. Alors... C'était ça l'Amour ? La chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti quand il s'était marié avec Tony sous ordres de son frère savant ?

Convaincu, il se laissa aller. C'est là qu'il sentit tout le bien-être et le sentiment de bonheur qu'il ressentait. Cette étreinte allait certainement être la meilleure de sa vie. Il s'habitua rapidement à la présence en lui, habitué à recevoir celle d'un autre depuis quelques dizaines d'années. Steve commença alors à se mouvoir, lui arrachant des soupirs d'extase alors qu'il sentait son corps réagir merveilleusement agréablement au contact intime. Plus que jamais ça ne l'avait fait avec Tony. Même s'il s'y était résigné, Loki n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les étreintes charnelles que lui imposait son époux. C'était quelque chose qu'il évitait le plus possible.

Mais maintenant.

Pourquoi éviter du plaisir comme celui-là ?

Loki ne le ferait pour rien au monde.

Soudain, alors qu'il se faisait aux mouvements timides du blond en lui, celui-ci accéléra la cadence, le faisant haleter terriblement tandis que son corps se pressait de lui-même contre celui de l'autre homme, cherchant son contact et humant profondément l'odeur de leurs transpirations entremêlées. C'était un bon bol d'air, pensa Loki en se laissant entraîner puis en chantant la mélodie de l'amour par ses cris d'extase. Steve semblait prendre autant de plaisir que lui, l'embrassant avec passion tandis qu'il le prenait plus profondément, l'amenant à chanter plus fort son nom, et précipitant avec cela la délivrance du frêle brun. Celui-ci, un peu hagard, se laissa monter jusqu'à ce que son partenaire atteigne aussi le point de non-retour, murmurant son prénom qui sonnait tellement luxurieux à son oreille.

Ils reprirent leur respiration, réfléchissant à la cohérence de tout ce qui venait de se produire entre eux. Loki abandonna le premier, ne comprenant de toute façon rien à rien, et Steve décida lui aussi de ne pas chercher. Parce que cette histoire n'avait pas de sens.

Il se leva, aida Loki à se rhabiller puis ils foncèrent dans le van, partant au large, au-delà des frontières. Ils ne savaient pas où ils s'arrêteraient, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance,

_Parce que dans une crack-fic, on attend pas forcément de cohérence !_


End file.
